


铺路之人

by AdrenalineDopamine



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineDopamine/pseuds/AdrenalineDopamine
Summary: 青年人的成长和梦想。囿于原地还是寻找出路，一个人还是两个人。





	铺路之人

**1**

我有个哥哥。

这是对所有人而言都显而易见的一件事。

大学刚入学的时候全家人一起来送我，最后一个报道的我站在宿舍正中央，环顾一圈早就已经安排妥当的室友们，为了给她们留下好印象挥着小手笑得跟朵向阳花似的：“嗨！各位！我叫嵇真！”

他就站在我宿舍门口，脚边放着他作为劳动力刚拎上楼的大包小裹，毫无存在感，顺口似的，在我后面跟一句：“你们好，我叫嵇康”。

于是整个宿舍原本要跟我打招呼的姑娘们都表情各异向他行注目礼，直接忽视了我的存在。 

总的来说他很容易火，一是因为名字二是因为脸。我坚持按这个原因排序。

而且在我的圈子里火得比我快。

是啊，谁记得住嵇真这种奇奇怪怪的名字啊。但是他一开口，全世界都记住了嵇真有个长得平均水平以上的哥哥叫嵇康。

我也叫他嵇康。

也许我年少无知的时候也光着屁股追在他后面叫哥哥，但是自打我有记忆以来，腆着脸着管他叫哥哥的情况一只手就数的过来。

基本上脱离了无知的幼儿园生活，我就开始从一声霸气的“哥”叫起了。

小学生能有个哥可是个风光无限的事情——特别的东西我有别的小朋友没有，骄傲得翘起小尾巴恨不得这件事能越传越远传到中南海里去才好。

后来有人看着我俩问我爸妈罚款交了多少啊，才明白这事如果传到主席大大那里爸妈可能就要去坐牢了。小孩子不明白违法也分轻重，顿时吓得死死揪住妈妈裤腿，哭着喊着不要哥了不许警察叔叔把妈妈带走。从此就拒绝管嵇康叫哥了。

于是开始了他叫我嵇真，我叫他嵇康的日子。

说起来，嵇是个奇怪的姓。

这么大除了家里人我真没遇见过一个姓嵇的。所以我俩做完自我介绍，什么都不用讲，摆明了就是兄妹了。对，我俩就是朋友嘴里的“嵇康”和“嵇康他妹”了。

过了几年我大大咧咧惯他叫嵇康的日子，九年义务教育下的祖国花朵意识到历史上还有个嵇康前辈。那个时候搜索引擎还是谷歌的天下，我就兴致勃勃地去Google嵇康，遗憾地发现历史上的他并没有一个叫嵇真的妹妹。直到后来我认真地来思考了一下，意识到历史也有它一定的道理。 

历史上的那位狂放任性、鄙视权贵、仗义执言，可我认识的这位是个闷葫芦。

不知道为什么，我俩明明只差两岁，我却总觉得我们之间有不止一道代沟。小时候他就不喜欢带着我玩儿，上了学以后就成了爸妈嘴里神一样的榜样。

从小我就在仰视他，但是我不甘于这样。也许是我遗传了我妈的性格，骨子里那争强好胜的劲儿有过之而无不及。他会骑两个轮子的自行车了，那我就缠着爸爸把我的两个辅助轮也拆掉；他学了钢琴，那我也脚下垫了小板凳每天叮叮咣咣地弹；他期末总分298考了全班第一，那我就考试前死命学等着比他多拿2分。

后来他考到了A大，我就头悬梁锥刺股，势必能考到A大决不上B大。

然而最后人们还是只能记住嵇康和嵇康他妹。

其实我还是很大度的，别人只能记住他我也不生气。

其一是因为我习惯了，其二是因为嵇康很好用。

比如说回家或者返校有人帮忙拎箱子，比如常年不甘心的我期末坐在这只大学霸身边学习会很有效率。

我俩大学专业其实南辕北辙。嵇康他子承父业考了医学院；虽然我也应当继承祖上两代医学世家的荣耀，只可惜生了文科脑子，理化生比不过史地政，为了能考上A大只好乖乖做了文科生，如今兢兢业业研究宪法刑法民法。

我爸对这件事耿耿于怀。一个孩子爸爸妈妈爷爷奶奶外公外婆都是医生，结果到小兔崽子这儿生生拗成了律师，怎么都觉得不爽。我就安慰爹地，法学院毕业了就是大法师，可以像Harry Potter一样用魔法救人啊。

于是在今年的中秋节，一个年满十八周岁，身为完全民事行为能力人的我，因为这段幼稚言论，获得了用小叉子优雅狼吞我家蛋黄白莲蓉大月饼的嵇康的白眼一枚。

我看着他的白眼想起他狠压我0.3分的GPA各种不爽，给他赶出了我家家门。

嵇康像他历史上那位前辈一样洒脱地甩甩衣袖，一点月饼渣都没带走，敲了敲我家隔壁的门，嵇康他爷爷横着胡子给他开了门。

不知道为什么突然感觉他日子也会像我一样不好过。

其实学法律不是我的第一选择，而是各种权衡下的最佳选择。

如果让我选，大概不是学文学就是学历史去了。可是说实话，理智的那部分我知道，我不想毕业就失业。百般权衡，法学可能是我在兴趣和实用性折衷后性价比最高的选择了。

我从来就是一个现实的理想主义者。我是理想的——我的脑子里有大千世界，有风马牛不相及的段子和故事，有我最想成为的样子。但是我又是现实的——我想要可控的的生活，我想要稳定的收入，我想要我给自己平稳的五年计划，我想要能看得见十年后的我是什么样子。

当我的理想和我的现实碰撞，我会选择生生地从身体中撕裂我的理想，选那条最现实的路。

我和嵇康是一样的，从小到大，都是在父母长辈们给出的选项中作出自己的决定。

我不知道嵇康对医学的喜爱是否深于我对法律的喜爱，但他活的游刃有余。

他永远、永远比我厉害，是我竭尽一切都无法追赶的地平线。跟嵇康比，我就是个废物。 

我爸又拉长着脸从房间里走出来，他还没开口我就知道他要说什么——

“医学院多好。”

“好好学高数，现在转专业还来得及。”

“你以前不是说相当法医的吗，不做医生做法医也可以啊。”

“看看隔壁的嵇康哥哥。”

看着我爸的脸，突然有一股怒火就从胃里炸开，直接燃烧肺里，顺着器官冲进大脑，梗住喉咙：“你再说这件事！我就转到文学院去！”

等我冷静下来，只记得自己拖着行李站在大门紧闭的家门口，进退维谷。

我磨了磨鞋底，怎么都不好意思回自己家，只好敲了敲嵇康家的门。

我刚要说嵇爷爷好，才发现是他妈妈给我开了门。我从门缝里闻到了一丝和我家一样的气氛，只笑吟吟地说阿姨节日快乐，笑得自己都觉得甜得过分。抬眼看到他妈妈红着眼眶塞给我一块月饼，而嵇康不在客厅里。

**2**

嵇康他爸和我爸都姓嵇，医院里按名单分房子，两个嵇教授家毫无疑问成为了邻居。

所以总的来说我和嵇康是出生就认识的情分。

我俩从小形影不离，还是一样的姓，全世界都以为我俩是亲兄妹。对，就连我年少无知的时候也以为兄妹指的就是一起长大的小男孩和小女孩。 

长大点终于明白过来，开始还乐此不疲地跟别人解释两个嵇家的复杂背景故事，到后来随他们误会去已经懒得解释。至于另一个原因，当你解释成功了就会收获青春期男孩女孩促狭的目光：“哟！你这不是和我们嵇康男神青梅竹马吗？”

我第一次意识到我俩是李白笔下所说“同居长干里，两小无嫌猜”的关系时，是个风和日丽的早自习，但我突然就觉得哪儿开始下一些莫名的有些苦涩的雨。

我一直知道自己在心底默默崇拜着他，但是我不希望他知道。我不希望自己低到尘埃里，成为他的附庸；但我同时知道我和他差得太多，我不好意思拉低他。我希望我可以成为和他一样优秀的人，一样的强大，能够像木棉一样站在橡树旁边。

如果我做不到，那我宁可做“嵇康他妹”。

我把行李拉拖进嵇康家我住了我无数次的客房里，端着她妈妈胡乱中塞给我的五仁月饼，鼻尖顶着嵇康的房门，苦恼地龇牙咧嘴。

然后门就开了。

我条件反射抬头假笑，后槽牙都要咧出来了。嵇康逆着光站在门口，我看不清他的表情，但明显心情不好。他看我在门口惊了一下，把门拉开，愣了愣，抬手拿走我的五仁月饼。

“我妈看到你最近变漂亮了开心，没仔细看给你的是五仁。你妈给我的蛋黄莲蓉还有一半，你要不要？”

我站在门口如被雷劈过。腹诽厉害了我的哥，一句话半真半假，既百年一遇夸了我又不着痕迹转移了话题，当真搞得我不知如何开口。

“要。”中秋节要是吃不到一口我挚爱的大蛋黄那才是得不偿失。

于是我俩盘踞在门口认认真真吃月饼。

我没骨头地靠在他的门框上，有一下没一下用叉子扎月饼，脑子里乱哄哄的。我理想主义的嫩芽又一次在怀疑的浇灌下茁壮地破土而出，马上就要把现实主义的基石拱出一条裂痕。 

我只有19岁，我还来得及走我想要走的路。哪怕是弯路，我也许还来得及绕回原点。

“想什么呢。”

他突然开口我吓了一跳，手猛地一颤，叉子上的大蛋黄瞬间跳楼咕噜咕噜在地板上滚出去半米。

我嚎叫着追过去，捡起来就扔进嘴里。

“嵇真，我家今天没擦地。”

我半张着嘴也不知道是该嚼还是改吐，感觉自己被各种大大小小的纠结搞得就要哭出来。回头看他，眼神戏谑，被我的目光捉住，低下头笑得像只红狐狸。

我站在他家没开灯昏暗的走廊里，红狐狸被房间里侧着打出来的橘色的光衬得温暖又熟悉。没由来的，我刚到一阵轻松和安心，而我那些奇奇怪怪的纠结也不是什么今天不解决就会死的大事。

“我刚才在想——”我一边嚼着蛋黄一边含糊着说。

“嗯？”

“我有喜欢的人了……我要怎么办？”

我不知道我在想什么。也许是故意的，也许是无意的，也许站在黑暗里胆子就会莫名大起来。

他迈了一步，进了房间，退出了光的剪影。

他的声音随着他关上门的动作，从门缝和灯光一起倾泻出来：“告诉那小子你喜欢他。”

后来我腆着脸敲他的门，他不理我。

我硬着头皮叫他嵇康哥哥，说我们明天坐高铁回学校好不好。

他说好。

中秋我俩过得都不开心，但谁也不提，就当什么都没发生过。但是默契地在国庆节长假留在学校没有回家。

11月中的时候上课期间我妈给我打电话。我知道她想说什么，不过又是来做我爸的和事佬，我看也不看直接挂断。

但是半个小时之后，嵇康出现在了我的教室门口。

我突然觉得大事不妙。

通常情况下，我俩各学各的，顶多周末约出来吃顿大餐，考试周他就着我在图书馆学到混天黑地，但工作日绝对互不干涉内政。

我脑子里狂奔过各种想法，是我妈被我无数次挂断电话以为我被绑架了，还是我爸发飙了这就要来绑着我压到医学院去。

我觉得不论发生了什么，嵇康肯定是来救我的。于是如旋风般裹了自己的电脑书包从后门溜出了教室。

嵇康木然地站在前门，眼睛里没有光。看到我走近了，抬了抬眼，只说：“嵇真，我们得回一趟家。”

我瞬间就火了：明明以为你是站在我这边来解决我的，现在你这是要亲手把我拽回炼狱里去？！

“不回！”我压着嗓子指着他鼻子吼，“不回！死也不回去！”

他看着我，依旧是个没有灵魂的傀儡的样子，我却从他眼里看出了别的东西，他再一开口，我就明白了那是什么：“嵇真，我爷爷去世了。”

我震惊得手足无措，手里像是难民样端着的电脑书包坠着心，就要掉到地上去。

“嵇真，陪我回家，好吗？”

**3**

我俩赶上了最后一班高铁，却陷入了我俩认识以来从未有过的寂静沉默。

我觉得宁可像小时候一样，因为不开心就找茬和对方打一架，两个人对着哭鼻子，也比现在来的好。

对，我宁可他现在和我吵架，或者我俩对着痛哭。

但是他就这么望着窗外，冷得像是文艺复兴前那些中世纪的雕塑。眼睛里就是我刚刚在教室门口看见的，那些在深深伤害他自己的苦痛。

我不知道怎么办，我的心因为看着这样的他也揪成了一团。这样的痛苦是切肤之痛，能甩我那些大大小小的纠结带来的痛苦一光年那么远。我需要接近他，我需要让他告诉我他心底正在发酵膨胀的痛苦。

于是我抬起座椅之间的扶手，往他那边蹭了蹭屁股，挨着他的大腿坐下来。

我把一只手绕过他的手臂，另一只手绕过他的腰——自青春期后的第一次，我实实在在地抱住了他。

我的头靠在他的肩膀，用身体的接近来尝试开启心底的交流。

我顺着他的目光望向外面模糊的景物，突然意识到，我们相识的19年，有多少次我的摔倒和心痛，我的失败和愤怒，我把所有人都推开的瞬间，是他用他的方式来接近我。他用他笑点诡谲的笑话和奇奇怪怪的诓骗，逗得我笑破了鼻涕泡。

“嘿，嵇公，要点五石散吗？”——我们总是用这样诙谐的方式来安慰对方，却从未想这样以拥抱这样原始但最为有效的方式进行宽慰。我们似乎都心照不宣地在规避这些动作。

我知道在这个时候我不该想这些有的没的。但是那个想法就是毫无征兆地滑过我的大脑。 

有的时候，我们需要的就是沉默。尤其是像嵇康这样的人。

他这种INTJ，总需要一个人整理好自己的思绪，再来等你来攻破那些他可以自圆其说的结论。

“中秋的时候，我和我爷爷吵了一架。”——果然是他的风格，先是客观事实结论。

“我告诉他毕业后我要到非洲做无国界医生。最短一年，如果我后悔了，回来就进医院。”——我搂住他的手一僵，不错，这是他给出的细节内容。

“他不同意，我们不欢而散，第二天就离开了，然后我们再也没有说过一句话。”——最后，没有任何感情的直述，但你却能明白一切。

我猛然想起是我趴在他门口求他陪我一起回学校，我才是他这一切愧疚的罪魁祸首。他现在一定恨我到死。

我松开他，退回我的地盘，给回他私人空间。“对不起，是我要你走的。”

他侧头看我，在这种绝望的时候，眼神里却是对我的宽慰：“我不怪你，我走，是我做的决定。我不能去让别人为我的选择承担后果。”

又是沉默。

我感到更多愧疚在心里堆积变得焦灼。

过了一会儿，他拉住了我的手：“谢谢你，在我需要你的时候，你就在我身边。”

我知道他在安慰我，但我还不能就这样走出我的愧疚。我只是反手拉住他的手：“是我要谢谢你。你知道的，19年了，你永远在我身边，不论我是否需要你。”

我蹭过去，和他的头靠在一起。

我突然看清了现实。

在你眼里光芒万丈的那个人，也会有他的苦痛和挣扎。

他也在深陷理想和现实的泥潭里，不知道如何选择。但他选择不让你看见，他在自己那燎干净了内心所有事物的火焰中为自己的选择抗争。他在灰烬中重新站起来，用智慧为自己铺平前路，给自己做好一切的Plan A、Plan B、甚至Plan C，坚持做认为对的事，为自己规划这前行的路，同时考虑这条路的退路。

做自己的选择，并且勇敢而成熟地承担自己的选择所带来的后果，不推卸，不抵赖。不再愤怒时说会后悔的话，不在自己最痛苦而要丧失理智的时候伤害身边同样经受痛苦的人。

他也许是我见过的最年轻却最高贵的灵魂。

但是我亲眼看着他要被自己的拦路虎吞噬。

有湿漉漉的东西滴到我的头发上。

**4**

我小的时候不喜欢嵇康的爷爷。

那个时候觉得他是整个家属区里最凶的白胡子老头，长大点了就觉得他就是嵇康家亟需推倒的独裁者。现在看来，那是个古板的普外医生，固执得像是那个年纪的人应有的样子。

虽然他很凶，但是他很喜欢我。

他喜欢夸我小时候漫天开花的新发型，给嵇康的好吃的总会记得多带一份给我；长大点喜欢夸我的成绩，故意无视嵇康说我是我们这大院里最厉害的学生；前几年最喜欢泛泛地夸我越来越漂亮、越来越有气质了，还总是旁敲侧击地问我爸和我爷爷我有没有男朋友。

是个很可爱很可爱的小老头儿。

我觉得我对我爷爷的爱，很有可能分了十分之三四给嵇康的爷爷。

我站在殡仪馆的角落里看着大厅中央的嵇康，站在嵇康奶奶、爸爸和妈妈的后面，对着前来悼念的人说着感谢。他的眼神是清冷而坚定的，只是唇色泛白。

我不知道他是不是和我在想一样的事情。只是走过去站在他身边，掰了一块巧克力塞进他手里。他摇了摇头，塞回我手里。

我捏了捏他的手，径直走向我的爸妈。

我在他们的惊愕中抱住他们。不知道是不是因为想起了嵇康的爷爷，还是说这个葬礼只是一个触发点，让19岁的我却像个小女孩一样，在他们怀里，哭得上气不接下气。

我希望在我们人生的最后，我们的对话不是争吵。

我希望他们知道，不论怎样的争吵，我都爱他们。

但是他们大概不会知道，我依旧在思考我要怎样才能将理想和现实像嵇康一样结合起来，并给自己留好退路。

他们也不会知道，那个拥抱是嵇康教给我的。是他教给我永远不要和爱的人吵一个没有以表达爱为结局的架。

嵇康还教会我，生命稍纵即逝。有的时候，爱和喜欢，不说出来也许就再也没有机会。

**5**

一年之后，是高校热热闹闹的毕业季。

我问小心翼翼地嵇康他毕业后准备做什么。

6月的草坪干燥而温暖，他眯起眼睛躺倒在草地上，没有回答。

我转过身来看着他的眼睛告诉他，嵇爷爷一直都以他为骄傲。嵇爷爷有着对他的期许，但这样的嵇爷爷同时也会希望他能够做自己最渴望的事，让他自己感到快乐。

我觉得这是我能做出的最好的劝慰，但我不能说我没有自己的私心：我不希望我的神折翼，我不希望他成为现实和长辈期许的奴隶。

我不知道嵇康是否会因为我的话而重新看待嵇爷爷的遗愿。我知道他一直是个知道自己在做什么的人，他也明白每件事可以用怎样不同的角度去解答。

我希望他明白，不论他做怎样选择，我都会像他对我的19年一样，坚定不移地站在他的身边，支持他一切的决定。

6月底对于这些毕业生来说是闲散而值得激动的，而对于我来讲，不过是一个期末考试月。该说的话说完，想要表达的东西表达清楚，做出我该有的意思表示，就不会后悔。我拍拍屁股准备站起来。

他突然坐起来拉住我的手腕，我的起势生生被他拽回草地。我有些愠怒地抬头看他，猛然发觉我们之间的距离早已超出了安全距离。

他原本因阳光眯起眼睛在我的影子里重新睁开，又开始了他那如同MRI的射线，就要刺探到你心里去。

“你表达了你理智的看法，那你的心里怎么说？”

有的时候我觉得他有点傻。他怎么会不知道一个和他相同性格的INTJ是怎么运作的？我们会规避所有的风险，以求所有的事情向理智地最理想的方向前进。

“我希望你去。”

我看着他的眼睛，我克制而冷静地看着他，像是几年前就要和爷爷告别的他那样冷静。他看着我，那坚持和固执也像极了他爷爷。

我在他的目光下，感觉就要丢盔弃甲。

他却松开了手。

“嵇真，我向你走了九十九步，但是我不能再走最后这一步，把一切送到你面前去。我不需要你做别的，但你必须走出你的一步。”

他向后靠着，拉开了刚刚的距离。

我坐在盛夏的草坪上，却感觉一切都在变冷。

我知道非洲的草原上会发生什么，我知道我现在能看得见摸得到的人也许这就是最后一面。但是我也知道，他不该因为任何原因放弃自己的理想，就像他也不会希望我因为他放弃我的理想。

我不知道我应该说什么。

我的思绪乱成一团。

我知道每年追他的女孩子排起来不知道能绕地球几圈，他却一直这样在我身边。我还知道我有时候悲观的现实主义吞噬掉所有美好时是多么歇斯底里，但是他永远作为一个过来人，像是一盏明灯一样领着我走过那段路。

我知道我喜欢他。也许和他喜欢我一样那么多，也许没有他喜欢我那么多，但是我喜欢他。

我做了我的选择，我选择鼓励他做我最喜欢的那部分他，并不为我的选择而后悔。

现在的他就这样让我喜欢，那么做他自己的他，不论今后变数如何，我确信只会让我深爱。

我看着他，捏着他的手，能听见自己的哭腔：“我想你去，我也不想你去。”

他转过头来，听着我的呓语，眼睛却亮亮的。

他坐起来抱住了我，紧紧的，像是要把两个灵魂勒在一起，“嗯，我知道。”

我想再没人能像他一样懂我了。

**6**

你问我我们有没有在一起？

我们都太忙啊。

人生那么长，世界那么广阔。

有亲人、有生灵，有病入膏肓的患者、有委屈入狱的清白之人。

这个世界不是只有我们和爱情啊。

我在还在原地抗争，为自己铺一条可以折衷的路。

他在非洲抵达了他为自己所铺的道路的终点，赢得了他的胜利。

不，用他自己前几天视频时的话说，是阶段性胜利。

他说他的下一个终点，就是铺条路回来做嵇真的男朋友。

我说挺好，那我就可以省心少铺一条咯。

End


End file.
